My new sister
by ncistivafanforever
Summary: The Story is going to be short because I don't have a lot of time. The chapters are also going to be short. In the story Ziva is new in the Family of Gibbs and Jen. Tony is thier son. And Ziva is going to be his lttle sister.
1. How Ziva met Gibbs

The Director Eli David who lost his wife a year ago and a week ago one of his child's was with his other kid in America because of a conference. He let her stay with some Agents of NCIS. One of them was Gibbs. He liked Ziva.

She was six year old and not very talkative. But she seemed brilliant because she was reading an adult book and not such an easy children book. At the end of the day Eli and Ziva went back to their hotel.

Gibbs drove to the hotel because he had to bring Eli some files. But he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what happened in the room. He saw some bottles on the floor and he could smell the alcohol. So Eli was drunk. Gibbs entered the room more and then he saw something bad.

Eli was using his six year old daughter as a punching bag. She was already laying on the floor but he didn't stop. Now her nose was bleeding and she had an open wound on her forehead.

Eli also called her names and said that she is nothing and didn't deserve to live. Then he sent her into her room. When Ziva left Gibbs went over to Eli and hit him in his face. He also screamed at him and then he went to Zivas room.

The little girl was in her bathroom cleaning her wounds when Gibbs entered it.

"You are coming with me. Grab your belongings. There is no way that he is going to take you back with him" he said to her and helped her cleaning her wounds. Ziva took all her belongings and followed the Agent who she liked when she was at NCIS.

She trusted him but didn't speak. Eli didn't care that Gibbs took Ziva with him he sat in a corner and slept. Ziva was happy to go away. She hated her father.


	2. The car drive

When they entered Gibbs car he begun to talk with her.

"Do you remember Jenny?" he asked her but she didn't react.

"The director of NCIS she is my wife" he said.

"And we also have a kid" Gibbs said.

Now Ziva paid attention. "His name is Tony. He is older than you. Tony is 17. But you are going to like him" Gibbs said.

Ziva didn't said anything but you could hear her stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Gibbs asked her.

Ziva nodded a little bit. Afraid that it was bad.

"Do you want to eat something?" Gibbs asked her.

Ziva nodded again.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked her.

Ziva shrug her shoulders.

"Do you want a pizza or a burger or salad or ice cream or French fries?" Gibbs asked the little girl.

Ziva held up one finger. "Pizza?" Gibbs asked and she nodded.

So Gibbs bought her a pizza and waited until she finished eating it before he continued to drive home.

"Did you like the pizza?" he asked her and she nodded with a little smile on her face.

"Can I ask you where your mother is?" he asked her.

Ziva pointed up in the air.

"She's with the angels?" he asked and Ziva nodded.


	3. How Ziva met Jen and got her room

Then they arrived at a nice looking house and Gibbs got out of the car. He went over to Ziva and helped her out.

"Here is my house. Come with me I want you to meet Jenny. Tony will be here soon" he said and wanted to take her by the hand but when he gave her his hand she stepped back. Afraid that he was going to hit her.

"Hey sweetie I am not going to do anything to you I just wanted to hold your hand" Gibbs said and Ziva looked at his hand. Slowly she gave him her hand and they walked to the door together.

They entered the house and Gibbs said "Honey I am at home"

Jen came to them and said "Hello Jethro" then she stopped when she saw Ziva.

"Hey sweetie who are you?" she asked.

"That's Elis kid I saw him hitting her. Took her with me" Gibbs whispered to Jen.

"Ok we have to take care of her" Jen said. She smiled at Ziva and said "I am Jen. Do you want to come with me? I have a room for you. And we can go shopping tomorrow for you that you can have the room the way you want" Jen said.

Ziva looked up at Gibbs and waited until he said something "It is ok. Go with her" he said and Ziva followed Jen upstairs.

"This is Tony's room" she said and pointed at a door. "Did Gibbs tell you something about him?" she asked and Ziva nodded.

"And here is Gibbs and my room" she said. Then she walked to another door and opened it. "And that is going to be your room" she said and Ziva entered the room.

In the room stood a big bed a desk and a cupboard. Above the desk was a shelf. Ziva liked the room. Then Gibbs entered the room with her bag. He put it down and begun to unpack it. He put her cloth in the cupboard. Then he saw a lots of books in many languages. Those he put onto the shelf.

He wanted to unpack the rest but Ziva took the bag. "Do you want to do the rest?" he asked her and she nodded. Then Gibbs took Jens hand and they left the room to give Ziva some space. Ziva took her knife and gun and put them under the bed.

Then she took out three pictures. One with her and her mother. One with her and her sister and one with the three of them. Those she put down next to the bed. The little box with thinks from her mother she put down in the little drawer from the little desk next to the bed.

When she finished she left the room and saw Gibbs and Jen standing there. She looked up at them and smiled. "Did you finish unpacking?" Gibbs asked her and she nodded.


	4. How Ziva met Tony

Then the front door was being opened and someone said "Mom, Dad I am at home" the three of them got downstairs into the living room when Tony came home. He entered the living room and saw the little girl next to his parents.

"Who's that?" he asked and Gibbs took him by his arm and left the room with him. Ziva looked at Jen who said "He's explaining the situation to Tony" and Ziva nodded.

"Tony that's Ziva. I told you that mom had a conference today right? I went to the hotel from the Mossad Director about an hour ago and I saw that he was hitting her. She is his daughter. Eli was drunk but I couldn't let her stay with him so I took her with me. I hope you understand that"

"Does it mean that I have a little sister now?" he asked Gibbs.

"Yes" Gibbs said.

"That's cool. Does she understand us?" Tony asked.

"Yes but she didn't talk since we left the hotel" Gibbs said and they entered the living room again.

"Hey Ziva I am Tony" Tony said and kneed down in front of her. "Can you tell me how old you are?" he asked.

Ziva held up six fingers. "You are six? Wow then you are a big girl now right?" he said and Ziva smiled.

"Do you want to eat an ice cream?" he asked her. Now Ziva looked up and nodded.

"Come with me" Tony said and Ziva followed him into the kitchen.

"Which one do you like to have?" he asked her.

"Chocolate" Ziva said silently.

"Ok" Tony said and gave her some "Here we go." He said.

Gibb and Jenny who were entering the kitchen smiled when they saw the two of them and heard Ziva talking. When the two finished eating the ice Tony asked Ziva "Where are you from?"

"Israel" she said.

"Wow that's far away right?" Tony asked.

"Yes it is. It was a very long flight it was hours long" she said. Then Ziva yawned.

"Are you tired Ziv?" he asked her and gave her a nickname.

"Yes I am" she said.

"Come with me we brush our teeth and go to bed then ok?" he said and Ziva nodded. Ziva yawned again. So Tony asked "Should I carry you?"

"Yes please" Ziva said and Tony picked her up. He went upstairs with her in his arms and they got ready for bed. Tony brought Ziva in her room and let her down so that she could go into her bed.

"Good night" Tony said to her and she also said it to him then he left the room.

His parents were standing in front of him smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"She already wrapped you around her fingers without knowing it" Gibbs said.

"I like her" Tony said.

"Is she sleeping?" Jen asked.

"I think so" Tony said and said goodnight to his parents and also went to bed.


	5. The first night and morning

_Thank you for your Reviews. Tony is 17._

A few hours later he woke up because he heard someone crying. He found out that it was Ziva so he got up and went to her room. He knocked at the door and entered the room. He saw Ziva sitting in her bed with her small arms wrapped around her knees crying.

"He sweetie" he said and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Ziva looked up and he asked her "Did you have a bad dream?"

Ziva nodded and Tony took her in his arms. First she was afraid about what was going to happen but when she realised that he just hugged her she relaxed. Then Tony stood up and took Ziva with him to his room.

He sat down on his bed and laid her down. Then he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms gently around her. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and she rested her little head on his chest.

They fell asleep like that and Tony realised that this little girl was snoring like a drunken sailor. At the next day Tony hadn't go to school because it was Saturday. Jen was about to enter Zivas room when she saw that the door was open.

She entered the room and was shocked when she saw that the bed was empty. She went to Gibbs and told him that the room was empty. But then Tony came down with Ziva on his arm.

"Good morning" he said.

"Morning" Gibbs and Jen said.

Ziva looked at Gibbs and Jen and yawned. Then she said "Morning"

"Good morning little one" they said.

They ate breakfast together and then Gibbs said "Ziva I called my friend Ducky he will come over and look at your injuries"

"Who is he?" Ziva asked.

"He is working with Jen and me and he is a doctor he wants to see that you are fine and not in pain"

"Noooo" Ziva said in fear.

"Hey Ziva look at me" Tony said and waited until she did so.

"You don't have to be afraid. Ducky was also always there for me. When I once broke my arm he helped me and it was better afterward. You can trust him. I promise that he is not going to do anything to you" Tony said.

"Can you stay with me please" she asked him and he nodded.


	6. A visit from Ducky

Together they walked into the living room and waited for Ducky's arrival. Ziva sat at the one side of the sofa as far away from the others as she could. She was afraid that they did something to her like her Abba did.

About ten minutes later Ducky entered the house and went into the living room.

"Hello Jethro, Jennifer, Anthony" he said.

"Hey Duck" the three of them answered.

"Hello Ziva I am Ducky" he said to Ziva who waved.

"Let's look at you" he said and sat down next to her.

"Can you please take off your shirt sweetie?" he asked Ziva who had a pullover on.

"Noooooo" Ziva said.

"Ziva" Tony said and stood up and sat down next to her. "We talked about that right? The Duckman is not going to do anything to you. I promise it to you" he said to her and looked her into the eyes.

"Really" she asked him.

"Yes I promise" he said and smiled.

"Ok" Ziva said and took her shirt off. Everybody was shocked when they saw the bruises and blue and green spots on her body. Those bruises weren't that bad but he was concerned because of her arm and back.

Her arm was broken and is almost healed now so he bandaged it. And her back was another thing.

"Could you lay on your belly please?" Ducky asked her and she did so.

"I have to disinfect her back before I bandage it" Ducky said to Gibbs.

Tony knew what that means so he said to her "Ziva can you give me your hand. Ducky have to disinfect your back and it can burn a bit"

"Ok" she said and took Tony's hand because it hurt.

Then Ducky and Gibbs left the room to talk.

"Look that she eats enough she is underweight and when her arm isn't better next week go into the hospital. Change the bandages every day and look that she feels hoe and safe to give her a bit of a good childhood."

"I will Duck. Thank you" Gibbs said.


	7. Shopping

Ducky was ready and drove back home Gibbs entered the room again and asked Ziva "Should we go shopping? I am sure that you want to have some toys"

"Yes I'd love to" she said and smiled a bit.

"Can Tony come with us to?" she asked.

"Of cause he can" Gibb said.

After everybody was ready they got in the car and drove to the mall. There they first bought some new clothes for Ziva. Jen even could get her to try on some dresses which they also bought. But the most things they bought had been shirts and cargo pants which Ziva loved.

They also bought some winter stuff and things that she could go into the pool. Jen also bought stuff that she could make Zivas hair and then they were all hungry. So they sat down in a restaurant to eat something.

They decided to eat Chinese food. When they finished eating they went into the toy shop. And Ziva couldn't believe her eyes when they entered it. She had never seen that much Toys. She didn't know what she wanted. The only toy she had, was battleship and of cause a GI Joe figure her mother didn't liked it much.

Tony took Ziva with him to help her choose. Meanwhile Gibbs and Jen waited outside.

"Hey Zee what do you think about that?" he asked her and showed her a unicorn.

"I love it can I have it please?" she asked.

"Of cause you can" he said and she had a big smile in her face. Then she saw a very cute teddy and wanted to have it.

"Toooony" she said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can I have that teddy? Please, please, please, please, please" she said.

"Of cause you can also have it" he said.

"I can have both?" she asked.

"Of course" Tony said.

"Thank you Abba didn't allow me to have a lot of toys I only had battleship and a GI Joe" she said.

"Hey I had those too. We still have them at home you can have them if you want" Tony said.

"Toda Tony" she said.

"What is toda?" he asked.

"It is Hebrew for thank you" she said.

"Ah ok. You are welcome Zee" he said.

They bought 3 stuffed animals and went out of the shop to Jen and Gibbs.

"Gibbs, Jen can we go in a bookshop please?" Ziva asked.

"Ok" they said.

Ziva got five new books in several languages. She bought them by herself because she was in there for about an hour. At the end they bought ice cream and ate it together. Ziva opened up more and more. And she begin to smile a lot.


	8. A movie today?

Back at home they put everything away and Gibbs and Jen had to go to work because a marine was killed. So Tony and Ziva were alone. They sat down on the sofa and Tony asked her "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know" Ziva said.

"What about watching a movie?" Tony asked her.

"Abba said that watching TV is a waste of time" Ziva said to Tony.

"Watching TV is fun Zee. And your Abba is not here" he said.

"But isn't Gibbs going to be angry when we watch TV. Abba got angry when I once watched something with Ima and Tali" she said.

"No Zee. My father isn't going to be angry. I am allowed to watch TV you know. I have my own TV in my room. So there is no problem" he said.

"Ok. Which movie?" she asked him.

"You can decide" he said.

"I don't know any movies. I just watched the sound of music with Ima and Tali" she said.

"Just come with me. I have a lot of movies" he said and picked Zivs up to place her on his back. He ran upstairs and made noises like a car did what made Ziva giggling. When he entered his room he threw her on his bed.

She stood up still giggling and went over to him. Tony showed her some movies which a child could watch. She decided to watch 101 Dalmatian. So Tony carried Ziva who had the move downstairs again.


	9. Hush, little baby

He put her down on the sofa and went into the kitchen to make them popcorn and drinks. 3 minutes later he came back with both and sat down next to Ziva. He gave her one of the two waters and she looked at the popcorn.

"Do you want some?" he asked her while he ate some.

"What is that?" she asked him.

"That's popcorn. It is very delicious" he said.

"Can I try it?" she asked him.

"Of cause you can" he said.

Ziva tried the popcorn and liked it.

"It is really yummy. I remember that Ima made it once" she said.

"Sorry for asking Ziva but what means Ima?" he asked.

"Ima means Mother" Ziva said.

"Where is your mom?" he asked her.

"She died last year" Ziva said sad.

"Oh I am sorry Zee" he said and took her into his arm.

Tears were running down Zivas cheeks.

Then Tony begun to sing a lullaby.

**Hush, little baby, don't say a word.**

**Tony's gonna buy you a mockingbird**

**And if that mockingbird won't sing,**

**Tony's gonna buy you a diamond ring**

**And if that diamond ring turns brass,**

**Tony's gonna buy you a looking glass**

**And if that looking glass gets broke,**

**Tony's gonna buy you a billy goat**

**And if that billy goat won't pull,**

**Tony's gonna buy you a cart and bull**

**And if that cart and bull turn over,**

**Tony's gonna buy you a dog named Rover**

**And if that dog named Rover won't bark**

**Tony's gonna buy you a horse and cart**

**And if that horse and cart fall down,**

** You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town**

Ziva looked at Tony and when he saw her liking at him he dried her face with his shirt. He gave her a big hug again and asked her "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes. What was this for a song? It was nice. You have a good voice" she said to him while leaning against his chest.

"Thank you. Dad always sung the song to me when I was sad" Tony said.

"I am sorry that I was weak in front of you" Ziva said to Tony.

"What do you mean with that Zeevs?" he asked.

"I cried I was weak" Ziva said.

"Hey it is not weak to cry. Everybody cries. It is human to cry. Even I cried" Tony said.

"Really? Because Abba says it is weak if yiu show feelings" Ziva said.

"It is not Ziva believe me. It his human and nothing bad. It is good to show them because then someone elese sees it and could help you and try to make you happy" Tony said.

"Can I have some more popcorn please?" Ziva asked.

"Yes of cause" Tony said.

"Toda Tony" Ziva said and took some popcorn and smiled at him.

Ziva still sat in Tonys lap and suddenly he heard a loud noice and he looked at Ziva. She fell asleep and was now snoring. Tony smiled and carried her upstairs and lay her down on her bed.


	10. Rule 6

The next day which was a Sunday was over soon and on Monday when Jen walked into Zivas room she was shoked. There was no Ziva. The bed looked untouched. She went to Tonys room but she wasn't there either.

So she went downstairs to Gibbs and told him that she couldn't find Ziva. They started to look everywhere in the house and didn't find her. Then Gibbs and Jen wanted to go into the basement when the front door was opened and a sweaty Ziva entered the house.

Gibbs and Jen ran towards her and they wanted to hug her. But Ziva was in fear that they are going to hurt her so she stepped back.

Gibbs and Jen stopped and tried to calm her.

"Ziver we are not going to hurt you we were concerned. Where have you been?" Gibbs asked her.

"On my rund" Ziva said a few minutes later.

"On your run?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. I run every morning" Ziva said and went upstairs to take a shower.

When she finished and sat i the kitchen Jen said "Ziva swettie could you lease tell us the next time when you go for a run. We were worried"

"Ok I will do. I am sorry" Ziva said.

Gibbs who sat next to her said "Rule#6"

"What is that?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs got his rules he think everybody has to follow and #6 is never say you are sorry it is a sign of weakeness" Jen said and Gibbs grinned.

"Then I am not sorry?" Ziva asked and the two grinned.

"It is ok Ziver" Gibbs said.

"Where is Tony?"

"He is getting ready for school" Jen said.

"He is not going to stay with us today?" Ziva asked.

"No he has to go to school. You too by the way. But today you can come with Gibbs and me to work" Jen said.

"Ok. But when is Tony coming back?" Ziva asked.

"In the afternoon. We can get him from school together if you like" Jenn said.

"Yes" Ziva said and smiled.

Then Tony came downstairs and said "Good morning"

Morning" Jen and Gibbs said.

"Tony" Ziva said and smiled.

"Hey little one" he said and hugged Ziva who hugged him back. Somehow she opened up to him. More than she opened up to Gibbs or Jen. But the two are adults. And Tony not.


	11. Ziva at NCIS

"Do you really have to go to school?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Yes I have to Ziva. But when I come home we can do something together" Tony said.

"OK" Ziva said.

Ten minutes later everybody was ready to go. They went outside and got into the car. First Gibbs was driving to Tonys school. Tony said goodbie to everyone and left the car. Then he drove to the place where he and Jen are woring. To NCIS.

When they entered the bullpen Mike was asking Gibbs "Why is the kid from Mossad Director David with you?"

"I saw him hitting her and took her with me. She is living with us now. Jen and I want to adopt her" Gibbs said.

Ziva was with Jen because Gibbs and his team had to go. She sat on the sofa in Jens office and just starred in the air.

"Are you bored Ziva?" Jen asked.

"A bit yes" Ziva said.

"Do you want to help me?" she asked Ziva.

"Yes" Ziva said.

"Ok. Look I have to sign those files. You can hand me one so that I can sign it and then you put it on the oter side of the desk and later you can take them down to Gibbs" Jen said.

"OK" Ziva said and smiled while she stood up and walked to one side of Jens desk to help her.

When Jen finnished signing the files Ziva took them to bring them down to Gibbs.

"Is Gibbs here?" Ziva asked before she left the room.

"I don't know if they are back but if they are not just put them down on his desk" Jen said and Ziva nodded.

"Wait Ziva" Jen said and stood up and when she was next to Ziva she took out her wallet and said "Thank you for your help. Here take that dollar. You can buy you something sweet when you brought the files to Gibbs desk"

Ziva took the money and said "Thank you." Then she left the room.

When Ziva went down Gibbs and his team had already been there. So she waloked to his desk and said "Jen told be to bring you those"

Gibbs took the files and said "I was about to come up to you guys. I have a hot chocolate for you"

Ziva took it and said "Thank you"

"Do you want to stay here with me and my team and help us?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but I have to ask Jen if it is ok" Ziva said.

"Wait I just give her a call and tell you that you are here" Gibbs said and called Jen to tell her that Ziva is going to stay with them.

Gibbs stood up and brought Ziva a chair so that she could sit next to him. Gibbs stood up then again and said "What do we have?" Everybody else beside Ziva stood up and McGregor started to talk "Well we found out that the victim was singel. No ex-wife. No kids."

"His parents died when he was twelve. He lived with his grandmother since that day but she died two years ago" DiNosy said.

"I found something on his mail account" Agent Savids said.

"A mail which is in... I think it is German" she added.

"Translate it" Gibbs said.

"German is not one of the languages I speak" Savids said.

"Then find someone who can translate it" Gibbs said.

Now Ziva stood up and when she satayed next to Gibbs she said silently to him so that only he could hear her "I know what the mail is about"

"Tell us" Gibbs said to her.

The mail:

Wir wollen unser Geld wiederhaben.

Du hast dich mit den Falschen angelegt.

Du wirst es und wiedergeben ansonsten wirst du es bereuen.

Wie findest du es wenn jeder erfährt was ihr getan habt?

Wir wollen das Geld in 3 Tagen wieder haben.

Packe es in eine Tasche welche du im Park abstellst.

Bei der roten Bank.

Komm alleine.

Keine Polizei oder du stirbst.

"Ok. We want to have our money back. You buckle on the wrong guys. You are going to give it back or you will regret it. How would you like it if everybody find out what you all did. We want to have it back in three days. Put it in a back which you will pring to the park. To the red bench. Be alone. No police or you will die" Ziva said to Gibbs.

"Thank you Ziver" he said and smiled.

"Wait" DiNosy said. "You speak German?" he added.

Ziva nodded. "Wow that's cool" he said and Ziva smiled a bit.

"He Ziver" Gibbs said after a while and Ziva looked up from the book she was reading.

"I am going to buy me a coffee do you want to join me? I am sure that you are hungry" he said.

"Yes" Ziva said and stood up. "Jen gave me one dollar so that I can buy me some candy here" Ziva added.

"We will buy you some later ok. But now you can have what you want to eat" Gibbs said and when they were walking to the elevator Ziva took Gibbs hand.

When they sat in a small diner and Ziva ate her french fries she asked Gibbs "When are we going to get Tony?"

Gibbs smiled and said "In three hours"

"But that is like forever" Ziva said and Gibbs grinned.

"No sweetie. The time will fly you will see" Gibbs said to her and she smiled.

When Ziva finnished eating Gibbs asked her "Are you still hungry?"

"Yes I am" Ziva told him.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe a piece of cake" she said.

"Alright" Gibbs said and he ordered a piece of cake for Ziva.

"Ziver. I have to ask you some questions" Gibbs said.

Ziva nodded and Gibbs asked her "Did you go to school in Israel?"

"No, someone thaught me at home" Ziva said.

"Since when?"

"I don't know but it had to be more than two years" Ziva said. "Why?" she added.

"Like we told you in the morning. You have to go to school" Gibbs said.

"Am I going to school with Tony?" Ziva asked.

"No honey. You are to young for the school Tony is" Gibbs said.

"Ok" Ziva said and finnished her cake.

When she finnished it they drove back. When they entered the bullpen again Ziva sat down on the chair again and begun to read her book.

A few minutes later Gibbs said "I need to go to Ducky for a sec. Is it ok for you to stay here or should I bring you to Jen?" he asked her.

"I want to go to Jen" Ziva said.

"Ok" Gibbs said and was about to bring Ziva upstairs when she asked "Can I have some candy now please?" Ziva asked and Gibbs smiled and said "Of cause you can"

Together they walked into the breakroom and Ziva took out the money Jen gave her. But Gibbs said "Keep it" and Ziva said "Toda".

Gibbs brought Ziva some candy which she ate when she sat in the sofa in Jennys office. Soon it was time to get Tony. And Ziva was happy to see him again. Together with Jen she got into the car and jen drove to Tonys school.

"Did you have fun today?" she asked Ziva.

"Yes I had. I helped Gibbs with a case and we were out to eat something and then he bought me some candy. Oh I forgot to give you your dollar back" Ziva said.

"You can keep ot Ziva. I am happy that you had a nice day" she said to Ziva.


	12. Tony and Ziva

When they finally arrived at Tonys school Ziva was happy to see her big brother again. She saw Tony standing there next to other teenagers. Next to him was a girl with brown hair and he had an arm around her waist. On the other side stood a boy who looked like a nerd and next to him a girl with black hair.

Ziva knew that this are his friends when she saw them and she asked herself who the girl next to Tony was. When Tony saw the car of his mother he kissed the girl next to him and said something to the others. Then he went to the now parking car.

"Hey Mom, hey Ziva" he said as he got nto the car.

"Hello Tony how was your day?" Jen said.

"Like always" Tony said.

"Tooony" Ziva said and smiled.

"And how was your day Zeevahh" Tony said.

"It was great. I helped Gibbs with a case and I got some candy from him" Ziva said and smiled.

"Really?" Tony said and smiled.

"You know what Zi? McGee's little sister Sarah and Abby's little brother Luka are aslo six so you are going to go to school together with the siblings of my friends." Tony said.

"Who are Abby and McGee?" Ziva asked.

"McGee was the boy who stood next to me and Abby is the girl with the black hair" Tony said.

"And who was the other girl?" Ziva asked.

"That was Jeanne. My girlfriend. I am sure that you are going to like her. And all of my friends want to meet you" Tony said.

"Why do they want to meet me?" Ziva asked.

"Because you are my sister and they want to know you" Tony said.

"Really?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. They said that they can't wait to see you" Tony said.

"The name Jeanne sounds French. Is she from France?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Smart kid. Her father is from France. But she can speak French" Tony said.

"I can speak French also" Ziva said.

"Then you can talk with her and I don't know what you say" Tony said and Ziva smiled.

"Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Yes?" she answerd.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Tony asked Ziva in Hebrew.

Ziva answered in English "You speak Hebrew?"

"I started it. For you" he said.

"Wow thank you Tony" Ziva said and smiled.

"And do you?" he asked her.

"Yes of cause" Ziva said and smiled.

When Jen drove them home she had to go back to work again so Tony and Ziva were alone. They were about to go to his room to see which movie they wanted to watch when Tony's phone rung.

"Tony here" he said into the phone.

"Hey Jeanne" he said and Ziva looked up. Right into his eyes. He smiled at Ziva.

"Well Mom is not at home and Dad also" Tony said.

"No I can't" he said.

"Yes that's right" he said.

"We were about to watch a movie" he said.

"Yes of cause you can come" he said and smiled.

"Yes see you soon" he said and hung up.

Then he looked at Ziva. "Who was that?" she asked him.

"Jeanne my girlfriend" Tony said.

"Did something happen?" Ziva asked.

"No" Tony said. "She asked me if we could do the homework together. She is coming to us. I hope that is ok for you" he assed.

"Of cause it is" Ziva said and smiled.

"Good" Tony said and also smiled.

"We can't watch a movie now. Do you want to take one of your books with you because we are doing our homework downstairs and I want you to be with us" he said.

"Yes" Ziva said. "But can you get me one of my books please. The shelf is to high" she said.

"Ok" Tony said and picked Ziva up and ran into her room.

When he stoof in front of the bookself he asked her.

"How many languages do you speak Ziva?"

"Only ten" Ziva said.

"Only?" Tony asked. "Which ones?" he added.

"English, Hebrew, Spanish, Arabic, Turkish, French, Pashto, German, Italian, and Russian." she said like it was normal.

"Wow. I can barley speak Spanish." Tony said.

"In how many laguages are you fluent Tony?" Ziva asked him.

"In English. And I can speak a bit Spanish and you know that I am learning Hebrew now" he said.


End file.
